


Captain Kink and Kitten (Or Kirk's Shore Leave)

by Auduna_Druitt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Glory Hole, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: Kitten wants to spend time with her boyfriend but first she has to pull him away from his duties. She knows just how to do that.





	Captain Kink and Kitten (Or Kirk's Shore Leave)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourtropegirl (CapandIronMansGurl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapandIronMansGurl/gifts).



  
  


The Enterprise has been docked at Starbase Nevada for the better part of the afternoon and only three people remain aboard, CMO Leonard McCoy, Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott, and Captain James T. Kirk. Bones has locked himself in his office and told Jim not to bother him for the duration of shore leave, unless of course there’s an emergency. “But it better be a real damn emergency!” He’d yelled over his shoulder as he walked away. 

Though he was cleared for shore leave, Scotty instead disappeared into the depths of engineering muttering something about modifications. Jim knew better than to argue and chose to retreat to the empty bridge to finish up his log entries. He settles into his chair and hits a button on the panel.

She was excited when she heard that everyone would be getting shore leave once they arrived at the starbase. She’d made plans to spend as much time with Jim as possible. Of course he’d have to report in to the admiral and see to all the official mumbo jumbo but then….then he’d be hers to with as she pleased. 

Unfortunately that hadn’t worked out the way she wanted, once the ship was docked Jim told her that he was going to be staying on board for first watch duty. Now she’s sitting at the bar across from where the ship is docked, attempting to drown her sorrows in whiskey. Downing her second glass she turns and marches back to the ship and straight to her quarters. An idea suddenly occurred to her and she’s determined to enjoy her shore leave with her boyfriend. 

Pulling open the closet doors she grabs the leather jacket Jim gave her the last time they were on Earth. She slips into your shortest skirt and the leather jacket and looks at herself in the mirror. The jacket just barely hits the top of the skirt and the skirt itself barely covers her ass. Straightening the jacket out, the soft inner lining brushes against her bare chest and she smiles just thinking of Jim’s reaction when he sees her. 

With the corridors deserted, the trip to the bridge should be quick. She can’t imagine getting caught roaming the halls half naked and what she has planned next...well that would be completely out of the question. Stepping into the turbolift she takes a deep breath and hits the button for the bridge. When the doors slide open again she steps onto the bridge, Jim is sitting in his chair with his back to the door. She clears her throat and he turns. He hits a button on the console and stands to his feet. “Hello Kitten...What are...what are you doing here?”

She put her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow. “Really Jim? What do you think I’m doing here dressed like this?” 

He continues to look at her, his eyes traveling up and down her body, pausing briefly to stare at her barely covered chest. She smiles and walks over to him, “I’m here to see that the Captain gets the shore leave he deserves.” Placing a finger on his chest she pushes him back down into his chair and straddles his lap.  

She grins as she leans forward and covers his mouth with hers. Rubbing his chest with one hand she buries the other in his sandy blonde locks as she explores his mouth with her tongue. A couple of minutes later she breaks the kiss and looks into those baby blue eyes of his. A wicked smile teases at corners of her lips, he was hooked the moment he set eyes on her and she knew it. 

She bites her lower lip and grinds up against him. He inhales sharply and puts a hand on her hip. She leans forward and kisses his neck and jaw while slipping a hand down between his legs, his breath catching as she rubs a hand over the growing bulge. She slides from his lap onto the floor and continues rubbing him through his trousers. 

“Oh dear…why don’t you let me take care of that for you.” She says coyly as she reaches for his belt. 

His hand flies to the buckle and he shakes his head. “Are you crazy? I'm on duty...on the bridge…anyone could walk in...”

She smirks at him and slips her hand under his. “That’s what makes it so exciting.” She says as she unbuckles his belt and undoes his fly. 

He shakes his head again and slouches down in the chair, “You are crazy.” 

With a shrug she reaches in and frees his straining erection. Raising an eyebrow her eyes meet his, “I may be crazy but it sure seems like the little captain wants to come out to play, Sir.”

His breath shudders as she rakes a finger lightly along the underside of his cock. “I didn’t think you were into this kind of thing.”

“Only after a couple of drinks.” 

He frowns slightly and grunts as she kisses his cock from base to tip. Her eyes lock on his as she slowly wraps her lips around him and swirls her tongue around the head of his cock. He grips the chair a little tighter and groans. “Are you going to torture me long?”

She pulls away from him with a faint pop. “That depends.” She says as she begins slowly pumping his cock. “What are you gonna do if I say yes?”

He grins, “That’ll depend on just what you do next sweetheart.”

With a devilish grin on her face she swirls her tongue around the head of his cock again before taking his whole length in her mouth and sucking. He throws his head back and moans, his hips shifting upwards toward her. She places a hand on his thigh and gently press down as she begins bobbing her head up and down his shaft. He grips the arms of the chair so tightly his knuckles turn white and he moans loudly. “Kit...kitten…I...Oh!” His hips jerk suddenly and her mouth fills with a warm viscous fluid. She feels his muscles relaxing beneath her hand and he shakes his head panting. Licking him clean she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and smiles up at him, sitting back on her heels “Now, what are we gonna do Sir?” she asks.

He stands to his feet, tucks his cock back into his pants and holds a hand out to her. Helping her to her feet he pulls her close and kisses her as he turns her, once they’ve traded places he gently pushes her back so she’s now sitting in his chair. He pulls away from the kiss, “Now I return the favor sweetheart.” he says with slightly growl. He kisses her neck and collarbone while slipping a hand beneath the leather jacket and massaging her breast. Pushing the other side of the jacket aside he kisses her breast a few times before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. His free hand drifts down between her legs while he continues sucking and nipping at her breast, his fingers brushing against her clit. 

Her hands fly to the arms of the chair and she gasps. He pulls away from her breast and looks up at her face. “I see I’m not the only one that enjoys that being done. Kitten, I’ve never seen you this worked up before.” he says as he slides a finger over the sensitive nub and presses it into her. Slowly he works the finger in and out and he kisses her inner thighs. Adding a second finger his tongue flicks the little bundle of nerves and she almost comes unglued.

He grins and removes his fingers causing her to groan disapprovingly. He slides his arms under her thighs and pulls her right to the edge of the chair. “Remember sweetheart, you asked for this.” he says before he disappears between her legs. He holds her in place as he begins lapping at the wetness pooling between her legs, his tongue occasionally slipping inside her. She arches her back when his tongue suddenly thrusts deeper and his thumb rubs circles over her clit. 

Moaning and biting at her lower lip she buries a hand in his hair and grabs her exposed breast. Adjusting slightly his thumb is replaced by his tongue and he slips three fingers inside her. Thrusting his fingers in and out quickly and flicking his tongue over her clit soon has her on the edge. He realizes this when she pushes his head down in a feeble attempt to hold him in place, with the devilish look in his eyes he sucks on her clit sending her over the edge screaming his name. 

He removes his fingers and licks her juices from them as she comes down panting hard. “Was it as good for you as it was for me?”

She laughs and nods, “Maybe better.” she says as she fixes her jacket. 

He stands and steps over to the communications station and hits a button. “Scotty, you still down there?”

_ “Aye Cap’n.” _

“Can you cover the rest of my watch?” He glances over his shoulder at her. “Something’s come up.”

She looks back at him and attempts to suppress a giggle. 

_ “No worries Cap’n, I’ll cover for you.” _

“Thanks Scotty.” He hits the button and switches off the comm before turning back to her and picking her up from the chair. “I believe you had made plans for this shore leave.”

She wraps an arm around him. “My plans have changed Sir. I plan on spending every moment right here with you.”

He raises an eyebrow as he steps into the turbolift. “I think I have a few ideas on how we can spend our time.”

 


End file.
